monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Indominarch (Remake)
Quote coming soon...... Indominarch '''is a Brute Wyvern that makes it's appearance in MHEX Remake. It is a large, intelligent, and deadly adversary for any hunter or monster. It and it's Named Variant are fought in High and G-Rank. Physiology It resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex in shape, but it has longer and well developed arms that it uses to grab and slash at prey. It's teeth are crooked, and sharp, resembling a Vastatosaurus Rex from King Kong, and it has osteoderms on it's back, tail and head that can repel even seregios blade scales. It's eyes are yellow, and are cat like, and it has a crest of protofeathers on it's head. It's skin color is usually white, but it can change color, to the point where the Indominarch can blend in almost flawlessly, becoming completely invisible, like a Chameleos. It's tail has spike like barbs that can be shot out when the Indominarch swings it. Abilities It's ability to turn invisible like a Chameleos or Lucent Nargacuga is almost flawless, and while it has no breath weapon, it does have the ability to fire "Barb Scales" from it's tail in the fashion of a Seregios and it's Blade scales. It's claws are filled with a toxin that promotes bleeding, and prevents clotting, resulting in Bleeding status, as do it's Barb scales if they hit a hunter. It's Osteoderms protect it from any sort of attack, and it is very intelligent, able to learn very quickly, and can think and plan out it's assault on the go, making it very deadly. Behavior Being an intelligent and Savage predator, it is a deadly threat to even the strongest of wyverns. It has been known to be merciless towards humans, and will actively seek out villages to kill the inhabitants for food and for fun, making it a very "Evil" monster. Variants and Subspecies '''NOTE: Suggest a Variant and/or subspecies...... Demonic Psychopath Indominarch Demonic Psychopth Indominarch '''is a Named Variant of Indominarch that appears in Monste hunter EX Remake. It has greyish colored skin, a Bloodstained face, demonic black eyes, A scar near one eye, black colored vein like structures around the arms and face. Rage and Tired States Rage Mode When enraged, it's muscles swell up, similar to Deviljho, and it's eyes turn red. Tired State When Fatigued, it will drool, and will breathe heavily. Interactions with the Frenzy Virus and Apex Status Frenzied It can get frenzied. While infected, the Indominarch's hide takes a purplish tint, and it's eyes turn red, and it huffs frenzy virus. Apex Status Indominarch can go Apex. It will look like a Frenzied Indominarch that is permanantly in rage mode. Blood Plagued Status '''Note: Only available when MHEX Remake: Bloodborn Plague DLC is installed.... *The Indominarch can be affected by the Blood Plague. *When Plagued, It's hide turns a reddish tint, and it's mouth will huff out Red Mist. Fan Fiction appearances Planned Appearances *An Indominarch (name unknown as of now if it at all gets a name) is planned to appear in Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse at some point. Official Appearances none yet..... Theme Coming soon..... Notes *It's tail can be broken, it's face scarred twice, it's back broken, and it's claws broken. *It's body can be carved 6 times *It is one of the few monsters, if not the only monster, thatt has no elemental weaknesses, so its best to either use a raw damage weapon, a weapon with a status ailment, or a blast element weapon. *If it was invisible when staggered, stunned, paralyzed, put to sleep or poisoned, it will immediately become visible, and will be unable to turn invisible for a while afterwards and/or when it becomes enraged. *When enraged, it's eyes turn red, and it's muscles swell up in the fashion of a Deviljho. *It will not eat from meats placed by the hunter. *It's Intelligent enough to change it's moveset and behavior according to the situation. *It will claw out a peice of it's hide to remove a paintball, but upon doing so, will drop a shiny, which gives a random drop alongside the paintball, most often a scale. Trivia *It is inspired by Indominus Rex from Jurassic World , and Vastatosaurus Rex from King Kong. *The fact it hunts for sport gave it the title of "Sport Hunting Wyvern" Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX